lyricsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
T.A.T.u.:Космос
Играй как получится, танцуй, где захочется Пока будешь мучиться - музыка кончится Отрежут нам лапки, но смотри, это как кино Отрежут нам хвостики - вырастут пустяки И летчики преданно летели в небо, но Сбивало-пружинило - нло, нло И прятались облака, как будто мы выдумка И нет никого совсем в космосе, в космосе Мы снова встретимся в космосе Мы скоро встретимся в космосе Навечно встретимся в космосе Навечно встретимся в космосе, в космосе Смешается все со всем, пусть будет совсем смешно Мы вряд ли уже как все - в космосе, в космосе Подумаешь, пустяки - оторваны хвостики Отвинчены лапки, но - все равно, все равно А в космосе сквозняки, короткие праздники И холодно, и темно - все равно, все равно Живи, как захочется, пока все не кончится А после отвертимся - в космосе встретимся Мы снова встретимся в космосе Мы скоро встретимся в космосе Навечно встретимся в космосе Навечно встретимся в космосе, в космосе Мы снова встретимся в космосе Мы скоро встретимся в космосе Навечно встретимся в космосе Навечно встретимся в космосе, в космосе Romanized Russian Igrai kak poluchitsya Tantsui, gde zahochetsya Poka budesh' muchit'sya Muzyka konchitsya Otrezhut nam lapki No smotri, eto kak kino Otrezhut nam hvostiki -Vyrastut pustyaki I lyotchiki predanno Leteli v nebo No sbivalo-pruzhinilo NLO NLO I pryatalis' oblaka Kak budto my vydumka I net nikogo sovsem V kosmose, v kosmose My snova vstretimsya v kosmose My skora vstretimsya v kosmose Navechno vstretimsya v kosmose Navechno vstretimsya v kosmose, v kosmose Smeshayetsya vse so vsem Pust' budet sovsem smeshno My vryad li uzhe kak vse V kosmose, v kosmose Podumayesh', pustyaki Otorvany hvostiki Otvincheny lapki no Vsyo ravno, vsyo ravno A v kosmose skvoznyaki Karotkiye prazdniki I holodno, I temno Vsyo ravno, vsyo ravno Zhivi kak zahochetsya Poka vsyo ne konchitsya A posle otvertimsya V kosmose vstretimsya My snova vstretimsya v kosmose My skora vstretimsya v kosmose Navechno vstretimsya v kosmose Navechno vstretimsya v kosmose, v kosmose English Translation Dance where it will be seen You will suffer, the music will end Will be cut off to paws, but look, this is like a movie Will be cut off tails, the problems will grow And pilots flew into the sky But fell down And the clouds hid, as if it were a blanket And there is no one in outerspace, in outerspace We will be together again in outerspace Soon we'll be together in outerspace Forever we'll be together in outerspace Forever we'll be together in outerspace, In outerspace Will be mixed with everything Allowed to be completley ridiculous We already have everything in outerspace, in outerspace You will think problems are torn tails Are loose paws, but all the same, all the same But in space drafts, there are short holidays And it's cold and dark, but all the same, all the same Live as if it is wanted until all doesn't exist But afterwards, let us be loose In outerspace, we will be together We will be together again in outerspace Soon we'll be together in outerspace Forever we'll be together in outerspace Forever we'll be together in outerspace, In outerspace We will be together again in outerspace Soon we'll be together in outerspace Forever we'll be together in outerspace Forever we'll be together in outerspace, In outerspace Категория:Все композиции Категория:Песни на русском языке en:T.A.T.u.:Космос Категория:Исполнители на T Категория:Песни на К